The Cat's Eye View
by PsychoChick101
Summary: Waya gets stuck with Akira Toya. . . as a kitten. Not intended to be bl.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm just starting to really get into Hikaru no Go again. . . and so I get this really crazy fanfiction idea that I just have to write out of boredom. I'm not really sure I like this idea yet so it may be discontinued after the first couple of chapters if not enough people like it. Also, this is not intended to be a boy love fiction.**

He woke up, and immediately, he noticed that there was something wrong with this situation. Actually, to be more accurate, there were several things that were wrong.

The first and most noticeable thing was that he woke up staring into the face of Akira Toya, and he looked freaking huge! Like, really huge!

The second thing was that he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in his own house. He wasn't sure where he was. And the third thing was that when he looked down, his eyes gazed upon not hands or feet, but tiny brown paws! A kitten's paws, to be exact.

Startled by this unexpected discovery, he jumped up to his feet and arched his back, letting out a furious hiss. Akira moved his hand out to him, and he snarled and swatted at it, his tiny claws extended. The dark-haired boy quickly withdrew his hand, wincing slightly. Thin red lines were showing up now, although his claws hadn't been able to scratch him very deeply. But Waya was happy to see that Akira was injured, at least.

Now that Akira was backing off, Waya had some thinking to do. Why was he a kitten, and why in the bloody hell was he with Akira Toya!? And how come he couldn't remember the previous day? It was all very fuzzy to him. . .

And the room was too quiet, that was really starting to bug him! As if being stuck with Akira wasn't bad enough! He sub-consciously glanced over at Akira, who was looking down at his hand with a rather glum expression on his face. Waya quickly turned away as soon as he realized that he was looking at Akira.

Akira Toya was so stupid, he thought. What did he have to be depressed about anyway? He was the son of Toya Meijin, and he was already a professional go player. He could get practically anything that he could ever want, and he hardly had to work at all to get it! Ugh. He really hated that kid.

Then he happened to notice a mirror off to the side. He saw his reflection, and immediately began wondering if he was on drugs or something. Maybe some one had spiked his food last night, because there was no way that the reflection looking back at him could be his. . . he was looking at a small, fuzzy kitten with reddish-brown fur. This could not be happening. . .

**Meh. Not the greatest thing ever. I have the second chapter planned out and I will write it. . . eventually. Originally, the kitten was going to be Hikaru, but I decided that Waya would be more interesting. . . but I can't remember his first name! Nooo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I getting Waya and Akira's personalities down right, or do they seem a bit out of character? It's really bugging me, because I'm not sure how I'm doing. . .** **this probably will end up slightly out of character. Sorry.**

He was still disgruntled over waking up to find himself a cat, but when he tried to remember what had happened the day before, he came up with nothing. And it made his head hurt. He was thinking way too hard. So after about an hour (although he couldn't really be sure, he was too small to be able to see the clocks accurately), he finally gave up. It was obvious that he wasn't going to think of anything so he quit trying. There was always the possibility that this was only some hellish nightmare. At this point, he would have been happy to realize that he was just outrageously drunk and would wake up with a massive hangover the next day (although that seemed highly unlikely – the whole situation was too insane for alcohol even).

Besides being a kitten, there was only one thing that really upset him at the moment. The 'great' Akira Toya got scratched by a tiny little kitten, so now he had to mope about it? Pathetic.

But besides those two things, there wasn't really anything else that bothered him. Toya's house was actually very comfortable, although he would never willingly admit it. They even had a giant TV (it probably wasn't that big, but to a kitten, it was definitely gigantic). And there was a particularly interesting news broadcast on the TV. The story was about some boy who passed out and was in a coma in the hospital. And guess what his name was? Waya Yoshitaka.

The hell?

If he was in a coma, how could he possibly be a kitten? How could he be a kitten, even if he wasn't in coma? How could he possibly be a kitten, when he was a freaking human being?

Nothing made sense anymore.

He found a similar story in the newspaper later that afternoon. It had taken him forever to read it, granted his size and distance from the ground, but he found a similar story. This one had even more information in it, and the person described sounded just like him.

**Kind of short. I know where this story is going, and hopefully I'll update soon. People should be happy that I'm updating this quickly. The next chapter will be up in anywhere from two hours to two years (kidding. It won't take two years. . . hopefully.)**

**Kudos to JiaeR and Blue Rubin for reviewing the first chapter. **


End file.
